otterpopfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LØNDØN/joining form for cp
APPLICATION note: Please read ALL of Celeste Peaks before making an application. Name: 'Vera' Gender: F (female) Sex: Bi Age: 15 Destiny: ??? Personality:(3 positive traits, 3 neutral traits, 3 negative traits... please have a 2 sentence description of each trait) key- positive = (+) negative = (-) Caring (+) ''' '''Vera is really caring towards everybody, even if they're her enemies. She cares for everyones health, and will try her best to heal them, and/or make them happy as possible. Kind/Welcoming (+) Vera is mostly kind and welcoming. She doesn't mind helping a hand (or paw) or two. Flirty (+) Vera, suprisingly, will flirt with cats she has a crush on. Sometimes her patients as a joke (if I become a mender). Quiet (-) Vera is a pretty quiet cat. She doesn't like to talk to people unless they talk to her, unless your a close friend of hers, she'll talk non-stop. ' '''Stubborn (-) ' '''Vera can be stubborn, depending how you treat her, for ex: if you snap at her, she'll snap back. Usually she's not stubborn, she can avoid this by calming herself down. Curious (-) Vera is a really curious feline. She loves to stick her nose in other cat's business or if she finds something new, she'll begin to poke it, or even play with it. ''' '''Description:(include Wait, Voice, and Breed) Vera is a plump, yet kinda slim feline. She has short legs, which makes it almost impossible for her to hunt and/or fight. She has round almond shaped eyes. Her eye color is a really pale blue. She has a fluffy cream pelt. ''' '''History(include a timeline of the time they were a starlet to Seeker, to whatever occupation they are now): Starlet- Vera was born to Curlytuft and Max. Curlytuft had 3 kits in total, two of them were strong and healthy, while Vera was the runt. During the birth, something went wrong. The first two kits of the litter died. The cause of their death was unknown. Curlytuft was confused, Max was fustrated, but they had to carry on with their lives. ' '''Seeker- Vera was now old enough to not live under her mother's wing anymore. All she needed to do now was find a destiny. She thought she'd be best at being a Caregiver, but she wasn't too well with kits. She was good with herbs. Maybe she could be a Mender! ' 'Mender- Vera now enjoys her role as a Mender, and continues doing the thing she loves, mending and healing others. ' '''Roleplay Example(with this character):(must be at least 5 sentences) x Vera looked for the poppy seeds, to soothe the kitting queen. Vera felt anxious, for this was her first time dealing with a kitting queen. She found the poppy seeds, and grabbed them with her jaws. She swiftly turned around, and padded towards the kitting feline. She dropped the poppy seeds beside the queen. "Eat these. They help with the pain." She reassured her. The she-cat weakly smiled, before lapping up the poppy seeds from the ground and began to chew them slowly. A tom padded into the den. "Is she okay?" Vera grumbled, giving him a sign that she was extremely busy. He padded back outside, and began to pace around. Vera turned back to the queen, and placed a paw on her stomach, signaling her to push. (gross stuff ahead) The she-at pushed, as the first kit slipped out. Vera lightly pressed on her flank. "Alright. Your all done!" Vera purred, as she licked the kit clean and nudged it to it's mother. x Discord:vgly�� ����#1765 Animal Jam:hotcoffee Wiki Account:cardinals are cool Roleplay Preference: Discord (mostly), Animal Jam (sometimes) Category:Blog posts